1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a system for rigidly locking together individual panels makingup a multiple panel display screen, for use primarily as a temporary display wall at conventions, trade shows, and similar exhibitions. More particularly, the invention relates to a locking system for lightweight portable display panels which are readily assembled, disassembled, stored and shipped.
Because display panels at trade shows and similar expositions are commonly used at one location for a relatively short span of time, it is desirable that they be readily portable by being lightweight, of standard construction so that multiple panel displays of various configurations can readily be formed from interchangeable panels, and easy to assemble and disassemble. When assembled, it is essential that the panels be rigidly interconnected for stability and safety. The present invention is directed to a locking system for achieving these objectives while maintaining the easy portability of the display components.
2. THE PRIOR ART
Firks U. S. Pat. No. 3,889,736 is exemplary of the type of multiple panel display screen with which this invention is concerned and discloses standard display panel construction in which the vertical edges of individual panels are provided with recessed retainer grooves or channels for assembly of adjacent panels. Whereas Firks is concerned with and discloses means for flexibly and hingedly interconnecting adjacent panels, the present invention is concerned with rigid assembly.